


Wondering

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rayek looks up and wonders.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> Prompt - O. The Stars or Space

He did not have the affinity that mangy Wolfrider had for the stars.

It did not keep Rayek from looking up at the skies, and thinking about what their lives would have been like had the Crystal Palace not crashed here.

He wondered if there were others out there, other palaces wandering freely through the skies, exploring without the tragedy that had happened here.

Whispers from within told he he could make the palace work, make it take him to the others.

Gritting his teeth, Rayek stamped down on that voice.

There would be no sleep tonight with her whispering.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
